robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mafia Films
The Mafia Films Motion Picture Company (TMF), also known as The Mafia Films or TMF Corporation, is a Roblox movie company run by CosimoValuta. History The Mafia Films Old Logo.png|The 2nd TMF Logo TMF White Logo.png|The White TMF Logo TMF Throwback Logo.png|Classic One-off TMF Logo The Mafia Films Corporation.jpg|Defunct TMF Corporation Logo The Mafia Films was started by DonCurrency in September of 2009. Over time, DonCurrency met Ultrazz, owner of ZZR Studios and the two entered a deal in which TMF would distribute films under ZZR Studio company's names. TMF, RE Studios, VIK Films, and ZZR Studios formed the Top 4 Motion Picture Companies in Robloxiwood. The company began its first production with Carlo County Outlaws, which was a critical success. The company financed DonCurrency's next film The GodBuilder. With the release of December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox, TMF gained considerable power. The Mafia Films had acquired subsidiary companies: Zilex1000 Productions, TarrenSky Productions, Captain Pictures, and Pops Productions. DonCurrency's next production, The Rohemian Club, was a stun to the company, due to its low ratings. Downfall After taking another risk funding Don's reboot of The Revenger, the company tanked so badly that TMF received a new owner, KrisBush15, and the whole company became a subsidiary of WRS Studios. Then later the company was completely shut down and merged into ConFilm Production Corporations. In ConFilms, DonCurrency's account was pass-guessed, and CosimoValuta was set up as the representative of The Mafia Films's interests. TMF was forced to reopen under its third Leader CosimoValuta when ConFilms dissolved. The Company is now named The Mafia Films Incorporation, but retains the same logo, and the acronym TMF. On August 20, MisterThrowback became President of The Mafia Films, with CosimoValuta becoming a dual Director and Scriptwriter. However, on September 4, MisterThrowback was overthrown in a coup, installing ThecapcomFreak as the new VP and CosimoValuta returning to office. TMF took another step into recovery with the development of The Story of The House and The Heist. Recovery Cosimo realized that TMF's path downward with films needed to be improved more rapidly than ever. The last two TMF productions were subject to awful ratings and split audiences, with overly comedic moments and horrible failures of cinematography. In order to regain what TMF lost, it had to go professional. TMF made radical new changes to its leadership and organization. The main headlines were the cancellation of the VCU, all previous TMF film sequels/reboots. On October 31, 2013, TMF took control over the RobloxMarvel and ROBLOX Detective Comics comic universe franchises, reforming them into RobloxMarvel Studios and RobloxDC Studios, both of which were eventually shut down after conflict with MisterThrowback. New subsidiaries were put in place, and TMF began to implement the necessary reforms to grow the company. On January 13, FPSTopStudios was dropped as a subsidiary, leaving Poppleworks Media and Warships Pictures as the only ones. Only Warships Pictures would remain as almost a month later Poppleworks Media was dropped to being a business partner due to outbursts and messages by owner Popsfootloose949 towards the cancellation of RDC. On March 16 Cosimo announced the company's second Prime Minister TEDOG1232. Soon after the release of PayDay For You and Me, the group was shut down permanently due to a lack of support from the game website and more support for comedy than drama films. Return On May 4, TMF and CosimoValuta returned to Robloxiwood. With a clean schedule, TMF wiped all films pre-2014 and new films would now follow a new order of filmography. Current leadership leftover from the start of the year will remain on. Released Upcoming N/A Cancelled N/A Co-Productions Category:Movie Companies